Green Goblin
' Green Goblin', or Norman Osborn, is a minifigure introduced in the Studios theme, and later released as part of the Spider-Man theme. In 2013, he will be included in the LEGO Marvel Super Heroes video game for the Marvel Super Heroes theme. Description Green Goblin has a moulded helmet to resemble his appearance in the film, which was a grotesque, angry goblin face and gold printing for its eye lenses and teeth. In the back, it slopes diagonally and is open. The head is green and printed with Osborn's yellow face visible through the head mask. The face is identical to Norman Osborn's, and the back is printed with the back of the goblin mask with five "V"'s. His torso, arms, and legs are bright green, while his hips and hands are dark green. The torso is printed on the front and back to resemble the character's armour, which consists of several body armour plates held together. The printing continues onto the legs, where it depicts knee pads. He came with standard minifigure heads in trans orange to resemble his pumpkin bombs in the film, as well as with his purple, dark grey, and white brick built glider. The design of the glider changes between 1374 Green Goblin and 4852 The Final Showdown. His appearance and abilities, if any, in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes are currently unknown. Background ''Spider-Man trilogy'' Norman Osborn was the CEO of Oscorp, a weapons technology company. He had a son named Harry Osborn, the best friend of Peter Parker, but often neglected his own son. He was fired by his board for poor judgement regarding a contract. He became enraged and infused a powerful steroid drug into his system, but the drug drove him insane. As the Green Goblin, he attacked and killed the board members that fired him at a parade. Spider-Man then stopped him and saved Mary Jane Watson, but the Goblin got away. The Goblin then attacked J. Jonah Jameson and asked for the photographer of Spider-Man, which Jameson refused to tell him, and Spider-Man saved Jameson but was afterwards accused of being in cahoots with the Goblin, turning the city against him. At Thanksgiving dinner, Norman saw Peter's wounds and deduced that Peter was Spider-Man. They had their final battle at the Brooklynn bridge after he kidnapped Mary Jane. After he was beaten, he attempted to distract Spider-Man with a fake plea for sympathy while his glider prepared to impale Spider-Man from behind. Using his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man dodged the glider, which seemingly killed Norman. With his dying breathe, he asked Peter not to tell Harry about his crimes as the Green Goblin, which Peter honoured. ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' His role, if any, in the game is currently unknown. The game informers magazine says there is an Oscorp level. It is unknown if he will be in that level or not. Notes *A variation of the Green Goblin without a decorated mask was randomly included in some sets. There was no way consumers could tell whether the sets they purchased would contain this version or the normal one with printing. Variants Appearances *1374 Green Goblin *4851 The Origins *4852 The Final Showdown Video Game Appearances *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Category:Lego Category:Lego Spider-Man Category:Minifigures Category:Super Villains Category:Villains